cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
category:Zenith Category:Alliances Zenith is a Cybernations alliance residing on the White sphere trading team that was founded on July 3, 2008. Originally part of the Aqua Team and a proctectorate of NATO, Zenith announced the move to switch to the White Team in late October. History Zenith was founded on July 3, 2008, by Duncan King, Brian Reimer, GogetaDBZ96, Daniel Jeffery, and Kevonieia. The founders had previously worked together in ICON and NATO and wanted to set out on their own. Zenith quickly connected with fellow Aqua alliances and entered talks for an Aqua Bloc. This resulted in the signing of the AAT alongside TAB and tR. Soon after in August, Zenith along with the rest of Cybernations was thrust into another global war, the War of the Coalition. Zenith declared support for NATO after a brief state of Neutrality amongst intelligence of conflicting treaties. During which, Zenith supported NATO militarily and financially against SOLID. This conflict concluded with SOLID surrendering to GGA, Valhalla, BAPS, NATO, Invicta, and Zenith and agreeing to pay reparations totaling 1050 Technology to Zenith. This was later forgiven. A few weeks later, near the end of August, Zenith started talks with NATO for a treaty upgrade from their proctectorate. A MDOAP was signed and Zenith could now be considered to be fully independant. It was also around this same time that Zenith elected its first full government. Within this time period, Zenith extended foreign contacts with a focus on Aqua alliances and signed treaties with MHA, ACV along with Old Guard. Government For more on Zenith's Government, see: Government of Zenith Timeline For a full list, see: Timeline of Zenith July 3, 2008 *Zenith is founded by Duncan King, Brian Reimer, GogetaDBZ96, Daniel Jeffery, and Kevonieia. July 28, 2008 *Zenith signs the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty with TAB and tR. August 1, 2008 *Zenith signs Aqua ICE. August 12, 2008 *Great War Five starts. Zenith originally declares neutrality in the war on August 14, 2008, due to intelligence that tR was entering the war on the side of Athens, creating a possible conflict with NATO. When that doesn't materialize, Zenith declared support for NATO in the war on August 19, 2008. September 5, 2008 *Zenith upgrades the proctectorate pact with NATO to a MDoAP. September 30, 2008 *Zenith signs a MDoAP with Old Guard October 4th 2008 *Zenith signs a MDoAP with MHA '''October 16th 2008 *Zenith signs a MDoAP with TAB October 28th 2008 *Zenith signs an MDoAP with TPF and announces its move to the White Team. November 3rd *Zenith passes 1 million Total Nation Strength. Recruitment Thread Do you want to make your ordinary experience in Cybernations extraordinary? Are you looking for an alliance where you can be part of a team and work with others to create something new and extraordinary? If so, then Zenith is for you. What is Zenith? Experienced: Our top leaders have a combined eight years in the game and have served in government positions in Cybernations alliances before. We know the rules of the game and we are ready, willing, and eager to teach you them. Progressive: Zenith is an alliance where innovation is encouraged and new ideas are embraced. We are all working to make the alliance the best it can be and the leadership is always open to new ways to accomplish that goal. Open: Zenith is a new alliance so there is no stodginess or nepotism. Those that do the work will be rewarded and will have the opportunity to advance into the government. The fact that a nation was a founder or joined later doesn't matter, all are treated equally and have the same chance to enter leadership. Fun: Zenith is very much a brotherhood of friends that enjoy each other's company. Our forums and IRC channels are very much places to shoot the breeze and spend time having fun. Driven: Although we are small now, we are not going to stay that way forever. We intend to become a powerful alliance in Cybernations and take our place in the upper echelon of power. We are willing to do what it takes to pump our nations up. What are the benefits of joining Zenith? Aid: We offer a 3 million dollar signing bonus and the chance to make an additional 3 million every 10 days after that. Guidance: Our members are very skilled in playing the game and have the guides and the experience needed to help you make your nation grow. Brotherhood: In Zenith, you are part of a team working to create a better future for us all. Are you ready to make your ordinary nation extraordinary? Are you ready to catch the wave? If you are, check us out at http://www.cn-zenith.net See Also *Charter of Zenith *White External Links Announcement of Zenith Alliance Forums Category:ZenithCategory:AlliancesCategory:White team alliances